The present invention relates to the robotics industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,410,732 B2 describes how a brake device, in case of power loss, for example, is engaged, and then a braking takes place, until a stopping by means of friction takes place. The device requires a plurality of mechanical components and the setting of the same, and the maximum braking time depends on the friction and varies with time, so that it is not completely defined.